They Live in Me
by Zoe Black92
Summary: ¡NO! A Harry no! llevame a mi! CAPITULO UNICO


Dejando de lado el discurso, solo digo que las canciones, las ideas, las cuestiones, TODO (O casi todo) no es mío, si no de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross, etc. Y, afirmo que si A ALGUNO DE USTEDES, mis estimados lectores, SE LES OCURRE COPIAR, PLAGIAR O COMO SE LLAME ALGO **MIO **ESTARAN EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS!

¡Que tengan un lindo día!

May

**They Life In Me**

Flash Back

Frío… No tenía idea de donde podía a ver llegado tanto, tanto frío, sabiendo que estamos en verano, pero había… Y mucho…

Ya lo sabía, se había quedado sola… Su único aliento de guerra era su pequeño, debía salvarlo, debía darle una oportunidad para que, jugará con sus vecinos, para que crezca y sea un gran mago, para que estudié y sea un gran hombre, para que encuentre el amor, para que se encuentre a si mismo, para que viva feliz…

Y no iba a permitir que, una persona tan demoníaca y carente de sentimientos, la mate, o peor mate a su hijo… Probablemente pueda vivir viuda, pero no podría vivir sin familia… Sin su hijo, Harry.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

Yo no puedo decirte porque ella sufre.

A ella le tocó sufrir cada día,

Y yo no puede ayudarla

A mi me tocó ver que nació el problema otra vez…

…Si cometía un error, si detrás de aquella puerta, o debajo del colchón se encontrara aquella persona, su vida y la de su hijo estarían acabadas… Ya le era imposible aguantarse las lágrimas, ¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que a su familia? ¿Por que, pero no debía dejarse vencer, no podía dejar que aquel pequeño bulto que sostenía como un tesoro en sus brazos, se de cuenta de que estaba llorando… No podría, debía ser fuerte, ser valiente, debía confiar en si misma… Confiar en que su esposo, los estaría ayudando donde quiera que estuviese… Donde quiera…

¡¡AUCH!

Se acababa de golpear en la cabeza, con alguna lámpara, o con algún cachivache, ¡Le había dicho a James que no era bueno tener tantos cachureos en la casa!

No debía hacer ruido, no debía mostrarse… A decir verdad, tampoco sabía que debía hacer… ¿Llamar a Dumbledore? O ¿Enfrentarse?

¡Mi amor, por favor ayúdanos a salir de esta!

Era increíble que, hace pocos instantes estaba conversando con James a cerca de la educación de Harry, y que luego… La puerta, las escaleras, James, Voldemort… Es que no, eso no debía estar pasando…

Hace poco su amor le había susurrado:

-"Tranquila, yo me encargaré, cuida a Harry" –

-No, James, no… -Pero era tarde, sin darse cuenta se escucharon los disparos, las palabras, los hechizos, las voces… Todo… Y ella tirada en el suelo, abrazando a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, y tapándose los oídos para intentar no oír nada de lo que sucedía… Cerraba los ojos para imaginar que aun eran una familia, que aun tenían esperanzas, que lo que estaba pasando no era más que otra de sus pesadillas… Que… Que quizás esto nunca estuviera pasando…

_What's wrong what's wrong now_

_Too many too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

¿Que error? ¿Ahora hay otro error?

Tiene muchos, muchos problemas

¿Que hacer? ¿Dónde esta ella?

Donde esta ella…

-JAJA ¿Dónde estás, Lilita? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Tene miedo? JAJA –Se escuchó subiendo las escaleras. ¿Que hacer? La casa no era muy grande para esconderse, y no podía dejar a su hijo solo mientras ella luchaba.

Tan solo se mantenía quieta y en silencio en un rincón, abrazando a su amado hijo con todas sus fuerzas, rezaba para que no pase nada, para que sigan con vida… Pero en su interior ella sabía que pronto sus ojos se cerrarían, que le estaba fallando a James, que la muerte debería pasar tarde o temprano… Pero ella seguía orando para que aquel suceso sea más tarde… Que temprano…

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's here she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Ella necesita volver a casa,

Pero no hay hogar

Ella miente

Y rompe su interior

No tiene a donde ir,

No hay lugar

Mira sus ojos

Se ve su dolor…

¡¡BUMMM!

La puerta de la habitación donde permanecía escondida se había derrumbado… Miró hacía el piso y divisó la sombra encapuchada de aquel monstruo…

-¡Sal, sal! Donde quiera que estés, Lilian Evans. Se que estas aquí. No me gusta eso de jugar a las escondidas, sabes perfectamente que puedo mandar a volar tú casa en cuestión de segundos… Pero, me gusta, me gusta tú casa, es por eso que mejor sal tú solita, dejas que mate a tú hijo, y todo esto se acaba ¿Si? –Se escuchó, a Lily le hervía la sangre, pero debía permanecer quieta –Por cierto, tú maridito yace muerto abajo… Si quieres verlo… Aunque no veo porque, si era un idiota –

Ya no podía más, debía, DEBÍA ser fuerte… Dejo al pequeño en el suelo, y se paró gritando,

_Open your eyes_

_And loor outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

Mira sus ojos,

Y observa como es,

¿Para que encontrar el porque?

Siempre la rechazan

Ahora tú la quieres ayudar,

Y ella esta detrás…

-¡¡¡NO HABLES MAL DE JAMES! –Y sacó su varita

-¡No me hagas reír! Sabes que siempre fuiste la más débil… Lo sabes… Pero, ¿Para que estoy hablando contigo? Gasto mi valioso tiempo… ¡¡¡¡CRUCIO! –Le gritó, Lily trató de esquivarlo, trató de vivir, pero era imposible… Voldemort tenía razón; Ella siempre fue la más débil…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritó la muchacha, cayendo al suelo, el dolor que sentía era inmenso… Como si estuvieras en una habitación y sus paredes te empezaran a aplastar, a enrollar, a aplastar… Voldemort la lanzó cerca del sillón donde horas antes se sentaba a leerle un poco a Harry; La bestia empezó a acercarse más y más al pobre niño… Lily lo veía todo con horror, a penas tenía fuerzas como para gritar o como para respirar.

_Be strong be strong now _

_Too many too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

Ser fuerte, debe ser fuerte ahora

Tiene muchos, muchos problemas

¿Que hacer? ¿Dónde esta ella?

Donde esta ella…

-…No… No, por favor…No te acerques… -Gemía Lily tratando de pararse

-¿Por que? ¿Que hay más allá? ¡Oh! Mira, un niño –Se burló Voldemort al ver a Harry

-¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERQUES! –Gritó Lily, parándose y ahorcando a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas, que eran pocas…

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's here she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Ella necesita volver a casa,

Pero no hay hogar

Ella miente

Y rompe su interior

No tiene a donde ir,

No hay lugar

Mira sus ojos

Se ve su dolor…

-¿Pero que tonta eres? ¡Expeliarmus! –Dijo la bestia apuntando a Lily con la varita –Y, porque te portaste mal… CRUCIO –Volvió a gritar, y Lily salió volando hasta la pared, y sintiendo el mismo dolor punzante anterior, solo que ahora mucho más fuerte que, ya no podía respirar. Voldemort se fue acercando cada vez más al pequeño Harry… Ella no iba a permitir, lucharía hasta la muerte

-…No… No, por favor… A Harry no… Por favor –Gimió de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her min_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith _

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place yeah _

Su dolor ella oculta

Sus sueños ella no encuentra

Ella ya esta perdida

Ella pierde color

Ella no encuentra su lugar

Ella pierde su confianza

Ella se hunde

Ella no esta en su sitio, si…

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Temes que mates a tú preciado hijo? –Volvió a burlarse Voldemort riendo malévolamente

-A… A Harry… No, a Harry no… Por favor… Mátame a mí, si quieres… -Sollozó Lily, mirando los ojos profundos y rojos de aquel monstruo

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's here she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Ella necesita volver a casa,

Pero no hay hogar

Ella miente

Y rompe su interior

No tiene a donde ir,

No hay lugar

Mira sus ojos

Se ve su dolor…

-¡¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRUCIO! –Gritó con más fuerza Voldemort, y aquel dolor que sentía Lily llegó a ser tan, pero tan grande, que creyó que se desmayaba, pero no podía… No podía dejar abandonado a su más preciado tesoro… No podía

-¡¡¡Ah! –Gritó de nuevo -¡¡¡NOOO! A él no… ¡A él no, por favor! –Sollozó enormemente Lily Evans. El pequeño Harry miraba, aparentemente sin entender la situación… Pobrecito… Si supiera que sus vidas están en riesgo… Si James estuviera con ellos… Si Voldemort nunca hubiese nacido… O si el mundo nunca ha de existir

-¡¡Ye me hartaste mucho, Lilian Evans! Dile adiós, a tú amado hijo… ¡¡¡AVADA KEDABRA! –

¡¡No! ¿Por que? ¿Por que? Harry, mí amor quiero que sepas que te amamos mucho, que te queremos, que lamentamos no a ver sido más fuertes como para protegerte… Harry, mi amor, mi cielo… No permitas que te maten…

_She's lost inside lost inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

Ella se hunde, se hunde su interior

Ella se hunde, se hunde su interior

…No dejes que te haga daño, no dejes herirte… Se fuerte… Se feliz… Harry J. Potter, por favor no olvides que, nosotros somos tú…

Fin Flash Black

-¿Que? –Despertó -¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Ha… Fue otro sueño –El joven de 16 años, se dio vuelta y miró con claridad su ventana que estaba abierta… -Solo espero que, estén bien… ¿No, Sirius? –Habló con el cielo, con las estrellas, consigo mismo, o con su ya muerto padrino, Sirius Black… En el cielo las estrellas se empezaron a juntarse, y formaron el rostro de un hombre con cara demacrada pero con una sonrisa

-Ellos viven en ti, Harry Potter –Se escuchó, el joven se estaba quedando dormido, y no sabría decirles si, cuando la voz se oyó él la pudo oír… Pudo a ver estado despierto, o dormido…

Se despertó, a la mañana siguiente, y miró el cielo desde las ventanas, con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, Sirius –

FIN

¿Y…? ¡Vamos! OPINEN! Si se dieron la molestia de leer esto, por lo menos dejen reviews o se contactan conmigo! Jeje! A mi me gusto como ha quedado, y quiero saber si a ustedes también… Para los que no saben mi mail es, profesionales, estudien, practiquen, repasen, lean, hagan ejercicio, compongan, escriban, dibujen… Pero lo más importante: ¡¡Pásenla siempre SANXO'Z! Porque de todas formas, "Se cool, se SANXO´Z"

Nos vemos en el próximo fic

May

Solo una cosita más, la canción es de Avril Lavinge: Nobady's Home. De su segundo CD, Under My Skin (Y no, no me pagan por hacer publicidad)

May


End file.
